No me dejes solo
by Draxidean Icefire T
Summary: dos amigos que el destino decido separar, con sus respectivas consecuencias, no es un shounen ai
1. Default Chapter

Hola a todos, de nuevo con esta es la segunda vez que quito la historia para corregir errores de narración espero que esta vez si me guste como quedo. ya que no recibí reviews pasadas diciéndome que si debía continuar decidí tomar el riesgo por mi propia cuenta. espero que les guste y por favor díganme si les gusto o no por favor su opinión es importante plis  
  
Dedicada con cariño a:  
  
Tete-Chin  
  
Nakokun  
  
Gamegirl2  
  
y por supuesto a mi Novio (si soy cursi y que)  
  
No me dejes Solo  
  
Estando ahí de pie pude observar su sonrisa, sabia lo que estaba pensando, si que sonreí de vuelta. Ambos corrimos hacia donde estaba Eggman. Esta vez había creado una nave parecida al Eggcarier pero con un arma láser mas potente, por lo que me dijo Tails es probable que haya usado los planos del eclipse cañón y su idea de las esmeraldas falsas, creo que esta perdiendo estilo.  
  
Las cosas fueron sencillas; subir a la nave, derrotar unos cuantos robots, desactivar sus defensas y cosas por el estilo. En este momento Knuckles y yo nos dirigimos a destruir el cañón. Je me resulta raro que sea Knux quien me acompañe. No es que tenga algo contra de el (bueno no en este momento), es solo que estoy mas acostumbrado a la compañía de Tails en estas situaciones, pero los muchachos no pudieron estar aquí por diversas razones.  
  
Tails, Shadow y Rouge deben estar infiltrándose en la base terrestre de Eggman para evitar que pueda obtener algún apoyo mientras nosotros estamos aquí arriba. Y también para que Tails puede "tomar" algo de la información que Eggman tiene en su computadora. Conociendo a Rouge y a Tails es probable que le dejen un pequeño recuerdo en la computadora, un virus de gusano o algo por el estilo.  
  
Amy y Cream están en casa de Tails esperando a que regresemos. Creo que no regresare para allá terminando esta misión, es probable que Amy me pida que regresemos de compras o mejo dicho que regrese a cargarle las compras, que aprensiva puede llegar a ser esa chica. Aunque, en el fondo creo que es dulce.  
  
Así que en esto solo estamos Knux y yo. me resulta placentera su compañía se ha convertido en mi mejor amigo a pesar de que la primera vez que nos conocimos casi trato de matarme.  
  
Al fin llegamos a donde estaba el cañón y como supuse Eggman se encontraba esperando. La batalla fue corta ya que contaba con el apoyo de Knuckles, y como era de esperarse Eggman solo se enfureció salio en su... su... su cosa esa y escapo.  
  
"Bueno llego la hora de que nosotros salgamos de aqu" le dije con un gesto de victoria, el no parecía muy complacido.  
  
"no crees que ha sido demasiado fácil ni siquiera hemos desactivado el cañón y ese gordo ya se rindió." Dijo en un tono serio, viendo de esa manera eso era realmente sospechoso.  
  
Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de responder, cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba en el suelo, el cañón había explotado solo...  
  
"¡Es una trampa!"escuche gritar a Knuckles.  
  
Otra explosión mucho mas fuerte que la anterior.  
  
"¡Tenemos que salir de aquí rápido!" le grite a Knuckles. Me puse de pie lo mas rápido que pude y corrí hacia donde estaba la puerta. En cuanto llegue una de las piezas de metal se despredio del techo. Quede paralizado, cerré los ojos y espere el golpe...  
  
Sentí mi cuerpo caer al suelo pero era obvio que la pieza de metal no me había golpeado. me gire para saber que era lo que me había salvado. Solo vi a Knuckles en el suelo con la pieza de metal encima. Mi mente quedo en shock un momento sentí como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido pero otra explosión me hizo regresar a la realidad. No tenia mucho tiempo tenia que sacar a Knux de inmediato.  
  
Me puse de pie y me acerque a el para comprobar su estado, estaba consiente y parecía estar haciendo u esfuerzo enorme para resistir el peso de la pieza de metal sobre el. Tenia que actuar rápido, pero sabia que si intentaba sacarlo de ahí no solo seriamos alcanzados por otra explosión sino que también podría lastimarlo mas.  
  
Vi una de las Esmeraldas falsas en el suelo, recordando lo que paso en ARK decidí que valía la pena intentarlo... Solo espero que esto no sea una trampa.  
  
Tome la mano de Knuckles y por primera vez en mi vida observe miedo en sus ojos. Su mano temblaba. "Hey tranquilo todo va a salir bien" le dije con una sonrisa. eso pareció tranquilizarlo un poco, lo sujete con fuerza y me concentre en al Chaos Control  
  
No recuerdo mucho de lo que paso después solo recuerdo haber visto la nave explotar en pedazos justo cuando tocamos tierra.  
  
Algo debió haber salido mal en el Chaos Control por que Knux esta a unos cuantos metros lejos de mi. Espero que este bien...  
  
"Hey Knucklehead te encuentras bien" le llame pero el no respondió conforme me acercaba pude ver las hedidas de su cuerpo. Esto no esta nada bien.  
  
Me acerque para comprobar su estado, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre, no soy medico pero claramente podía ver que tenia varias fracturas y heridas bastante feas. Me sentí culpable si el no me hubiese empujado, yo seguramente estaría muerto.  
  
Vi que no se movía, en ese momento sentí miedo. Era probable que estuviera .... ¡no!, no quiero ni pensarlo el a sobrevivido a circunstancias peores ¿o no?  
  
Puse mis dedos sobre su garganta y me alegre cuando sentí su pulso, algo débil, pero eso significaba que estaba vivo  
  
"Vamos Knuclehead despierta" le dije mientras lo sacudía un poco. No sabia si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto pero quería verlo consiente, solo quería verlo abrir sus ojos, quería saber si aun estaba vivo...  
  
Sentí la culpa dentro de mi. yo soy el héroe, no debí descuidarme, debí darme cuenta de la trampa, yo debo salvarlo. ¡Por dios.! si muere jamás podré perdonármelo. es mi culpa, todo esto es mi culpa, solo mi culpa....  
  
Seguí insistiendo durante unos minutos, pareció funcionar pues comenzó a volver en si. "Hey bello durmiente despierta"el solo dio una suave sonrisa como respuesta. sentí un gran alivio al verlo consiente  
  
Intento moverse un poco pero el dolor no lo dejo. Seguía sangrando por todos lados y comenzaba a perder el sentido nuevamente. tenia que hacer algo. Pero, como, yo no se mucho de primeros auxilios y no tenia nada a la mano. En estos momentos soy completamente inútil.  
  
"Gracias" lo escuche murmurar, no sabia por que pero no me gusto el tono en que lo dijo  
  
"No hay por que agradecer tu también me has salvado el pellejo en ocasiones" de dije como respuesta el solo dio un suspiro y volvió a hablar.  
  
"no es por eso, es solo que..." no pudo terminar la frase. Lo mire a los ojos se veía triste y cansado, demasiado cansado, como si ya no pudiera seguir. Sentí un nudo en la garganta las cosas no estaban bien.  
  
"me da gusto que estés conmigo en este momento, toda mi vida e estado solo pero al menos me queda el consuelo de que no..."  
  
no lo deje terminar la frase sabia a donde iba eso "¡No digas eso vas a estar bien, te vas a recuperar, no te rindas.!"  
  
De que sirve ser un héroe si no puedes salvar a alguien que quieres, ¡soy un inútil un verdadero inútil!  
  
De nuevo esa mirada. Por que me torturas, acaso te estas vengando. no me mires así ¡maldición no llores!.  
  
Pude ver como sus sollozos aumentaban así que lo tome en mis brazos cuidadosamente abrazándolo, consolándolo. Pude sentir su miedo, su tristeza, su soledad...  
  
Por un momento me paso por la cabeza lo que dirían los otros si nos vieran así pero en este momento no me importa. Solo importa el. La necesidad de consolarlo, el es mi mejor amigo no puedo dejarlo así.  
  
Puedo sentir como sus lagrimas humedecen mi pecho  
  
"¿Te duele mucho?" no se por que pregunte eso, es obvio que le duele. solo quería cambiar de tema  
  
"N...no es solo que... tengo miedo" esas palabras me aterrorizaron ¿el gran Knuckles admitiendo que tiene miedo?  
  
"Mi...miedo ¿de que?" me atreví a preguntar. Se que la respuesta no me va a gustar  
  
"De estar solo" se acomodo sobre mi hombro "de morir solo..."  
  
"!Tu nunca has estado solo, nunca volveré a dejarte solo!.yo.. yo solo. Eres mi amigo el mejor que he tenido"  
  
No pude contener mas las lagrimas. Soy un idiota  
  
el se abrazo a mi y comenzó a llorar su cuerpo temblaba. mi mano inconscientemente se situó en su cabeza acariciándolo como si de un niño pequeño se tratase. Sus sollozos fueron disminuyendo hasta quedar en el olvido. Al no sentir que se moviera mi mente entro en pánico comencé a sacudirlo a llamarlo por su nombre a gritarle pero no respondía. ¡NO, NO PUEDE SER VERDAD, NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTO¡  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Knuckles: déjame entender esto U.U. ¡Soy tu personaje favorito y te atreviste a asesinarme! ¬¬XXX  
  
Drax: vamos Knux no es para tanto no hagas un drama por esto ves Sonic no parece estar incomodo  
  
Sonic: si claro, por favor , !en la ultima escena me veo bien gay! ¬¬XXX  
  
Drax: primera vez en mi vida que no estoy pensando en hacer un fic shounen ai y tu lo vez así T.T  
  
Knuckles: yo exijo que cambies el final ¡yo no puedo morir!  
  
Drax: Vamos, es la trama de la historia y aparte de todo tu eres el centro de todo  
  
Knuckles: bueno tu ganas u¬  
  
Sonic: ¡yo exijo verme menos Gay¡ ¬¬XXX  
  
Drax: todo por eso a la siguiente te haré bien /&#!!!!  
  
Knuckles: OO ¡ese lenguaje niña! ¬¬  
  
Drax: me rindo ahí se quedan  
  
Se ve como Drax sale por la puerta musitando algo sobre "necios sin remedio" acompañado de un florido leguaje  
  
Knuckles: snif snif un poco mas y ya no resistía T.T  
  
Sonic: (en las mismas) yo tampoco la historia esta muy triste T.T  
  
Como escena de salida se le ve a ambos llorando a moco tendido  
  
N/A: bueno este es mi prime fic así que por favor seas ligeros con las reviews en lo personal me divertí mucho haciéndolo, tengo pensado hacer una secuela y el punto de vista de Knuckles pero solo lo haré si ustedes lo desean si no regresare al dibujo. Bueno chao 


	2. Mi amigo

Bueno no se si les halla gustado mi fic pasado pero me llego la inspiración de repente así que aquí esta la segunda parte si se le puede considerar así. Básicamente es el punto de vista de Knuckles.  
  
Dedicado con cariño a:  
  
Tete-chin  
  
Nakokun  
  
Gamegirl2  
  
y a mi novio (aunque el no la halla leído uuU)  
  
Mi amigo  
  
Todo comenzó como un día normal en mi vida. la Master Emerald en su sitio, la tranquilidad normal en la Isla y cuando menos me di cuenta aparece Eggman con una nueva maquina intentando conquistar el mundo.  
  
El grupo tuvo que separase por diversos motivos. Solo espero que en pobre de Tails no termine necesitando terapia después de estar con ese par de locos.  
  
Como sea, ahora me encuentro con Sonic en la nueva nave de Eggman, todo parece simple quizás demasiado simple para mi gusto, o esto es una trampa o yo estoy demasiado paranoico. Espero por el bien de los dos se trate de esto ultimo.  
  
Sonic ese erizo loco, creo que ya no me es tan desagradable como en un principio, por lo menos ya no me molesta "tanto" con aquello de mi relación con Rouge y el hecho de que Eggman me a engañado unas cuantas veces. Bueno que esperaba, en toda mi vida no había confiado en alguien, y luego el que no ayuda mucho con sus bromas, como pensaba que no desconfiase de el. Como sea las cosas han mejorado mucho entre los dos incluso esas peleas de niños que luego tenemos resultan divertidas.  
  
Empiezo a confiar en el.  
  
Bueno hora de comenzar la acción en este lugar. Puedo sentir como una sonrisa se forma en mis labios, no necesito ser adivino para saber que Sonic hizo lo mismo. Vamos a demostrarle a Eggman quien es el que manda.  
  
Al entrar al recinto algo me dijo que la cosas no estaban nada bien, esto huele mal, realmente muy mal. Incluso la pelea con Eggman fue demasiado corta, era como si estuviera distrayéndonos o algo as  
  
"Bueno llego la hora de que nosotros salgamos de aquí" le escuche decir en su tono despreocupado de siempre, al mismo tiempo que realizaba un ademán que supuse era un signo de victoria "no crees que ha sido demasiado fácil ni siquiera hemos desactivado el cañón y ese gordo ya se rindió." Dije en un tono serio, esto sin duda es una trampa nos hemos metido en ella  
  
Una explosión que nos mando al suelo me hizo confirmar mis sospechas. "¡Es una trampa!" fue lo único que atine gritarle a Sonic antes de que otra explosión no envolviera.  
  
"¡Tenemos que salir de aquí rápido!" le escuche decir mientras corría hacia la salida justo en ese momento observe como una pieza metálica del techo se desprendía justo debajo de el. Mi cuerpo reacciono por inercia, sabia que si eso lo golpeaba tendría su muerte asegurada, lo empuje fuera de peligro quizás un poco fuerte por que termino en el suelo, en ese momento sentí un fuerte golpe, pude sentir como varios de mi huesos se rompían mientras recibía el impacto del metal sobre mi cuerpo.  
  
Mi propio instinto me hacia resistir el peso con mi fuerza pero poco podía hacer, con cada movimiento que hacia para zafarme solo lograba hacerme mas daño. Así que decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era oponer resistencia para no morir aplastado. Pude sentir otra explosión esta vez mas cercana tenemos que salir de aquí pronto.  
  
Sentí que Sonic se acercaba hacia mi, por un momento me miro como buscando de que manera podía sacarme de ahí, de pronto lo vi recoger algo brillante, mis fuerzas comenzaban a flaquear no resistiría mucho tiempo el miedo se apoderaba de mi, sentí como tomaba mi mano y me miraba. "Hey tranquilo todo va a salir bien" lo escuche decir, su tono de voz hizo que me tranquilizara, todo iba a estar bien. Recuerdo que sujeto la pieza brillante con fuerza y comenzó a apretarla mientras esta se iluminaba  
  
En menos de lo que mi di cuenta ambos nos movíamos a una increíble velocidad, justo a unos cuantos metros de tocar tierra mi mano se zafo de la de Sonic haciendo que mi cuerpo se impactara en el suelo con un fuerte golpe. Todo a mi alrededor se volvió negro.  
  
Sentí como algo me sacudía ligeramente aunque sus movimientos no eran bruscos podía sentir el dolor que la adrenalina había opacado mientras me encontraba en peligro. En cuanto pude enfocar la vista vi a Sonic sosteniéndome. "Hey bello durmiente despierta" En otras circunstancias lo abría golpeado por menos que eso, pero ahora me siento contento de saber de que el esta ahí a mi lado.  
  
Intente moverme pero un intenso dolor se apodero de mi, creo que estoy peor de lo que imaginaba. Estando el ahí me puse a recordar todo lo que habíamos vivido juntos desde el momento que nos conocimos: las peleas, los embustes, pero sobre todo aquellos momentos especiales que había pasado con el y sus amigos. Sus amigos el solo recuerdo me hizo sentir feliz y ni siquiera tenía la menor idea de por que. Sabia que me seria difícil librar esta y la verdad ya estoy demasiado cansado, pero no quiero irme sin antes agradecerle a la persona que me enseño que solo yo puedo controlar mi destino. Para mi suerte esa persona se encontraba ahí a mi lado.  
  
"Gracias" le dije sinceramente, el me miro confundido.  
  
"No hay por que agradecer tu también me has salvado el pellejo en ocasiones" Solo suspire, creo que esto va ser mas difícil de lo que pens  
  
"No es por eso, es solo que..."de pronto ya no pude continuar, por primera vez en todo este rato me sentí triste, sabia que ya no lo volvería a ver, ni a el ni a los chicos, en ese instante me di cuenta de lo mucho que significan para mi todas esas personas, personas que siempre estuvieron ahí, aunque no ayudaran mucho, aunque a veces fueran una peste, poco a poco fueron formando una pequeña parte de mi.  
  
Este pensamiento me dio la fuerza necesaria para continuar.  
  
"Me da gusto que estés conmigo en este momento, toda mi vida e estado solo pero al menos me queda el consuelo de que no..." de pronto me interrumpió, parecía bastante consternado...  
  
"¡No digas eso vas a estar bien, te vas a recuperar, no te rindas.!"  
  
Sonreí tristemente sus palabras entraron a mi alma como dos navajas por primera vez ya no quería luchar, sabia que no llegaría a ningún lado, esto es algo que no puedo detener. ¡Ya estoy cansado de fingir fuerza!.  
  
Sentí un par de lagrimas rodaron por mis mejillas, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lloraba. Siempre he estado fingiendo, fingiendo ser fuerte, fingiendo que nunca he tenido miedo, pero ahora ya no puedo fingir mas ya no puedo ponerme esa mascara... ¡por dios que débil soy!.  
  
La soledad me había perseguido durante años, mis lagrimas aumentaron, pronto sentí unos Brazos que cuidadosamente se colocaban a mis costados abrazándome tiernamente. Esa calidez solo hizo que brotaran mas recuerdos, lloraba aun mas pero cada vez me sentía mas ligero era como si un gran peso se fuera desvaneciendo con cada lagrima.  
  
"¿Te duele mucho?" escuche de pronto, que clase de pregunta es esa, el dolor físico no era nada comparado con esto  
  
"N...no es solo que... tengo miedo" Sabia que no valía la pena mentir, no en este momento  
  
"Mi...miedo ¿de que?" llego la hora de la verdad no sabia si podría admitirlo pero valía la pena intentarlo.  
  
"De estar solo" me recosté sobre su hombro "de morir solo..."  
  
"!Tu nunca has estado solo, nunca volveré a dejarte solo!.yo.. yo solo. Eres mi amigo el mejor que he tenido"  
  
Por un momento pensé que Sonic sabia exactamente lo que necesitaba escuchar ya no le temía a nada , podría morir tranquilo  
  
Justo en esa posición seguí llorando, sentí las lagrimas de Sonic caer sobre mi rostro, me sentí un poco triste pero sabia que el estaría bien, es un erizo fuerte, podrá superarlo, una de sus manos subió a mi cabeza y comenzó a acariciarla , me sentí como un niño pequeño pero era algo reconfórtate, voy a extrañarlos a todos.  
  
Pronto la fuerza me faltaba, mis parpados comenzaron a cerrarse pero mi alma estaba en paz.  
  
Hasta luego chicos y Sonic... gracias por ser mi amigo, y demostrarme que no es malo confiar en las personas, tu eres mi héroe... mi amigo.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**  
Drax: Paradójico no, Sonic se siente fatal por no poder ayudar a su amigo pero Knux se siente feliz por que en verdad lo ayudo mucho mas de lo que el cree  
  
Sonic: T.T me duele la cabeza, es demasiado confuso  
  
Knuckles: Ahora entiendo por que Sonic esta molesto la vez pasada, yo tambien me veo gay en la ultima escena T.T  
  
Drax: No es para tanto yo pienso que se ven lindos nn  
  
Knuckles: Si tu lo dices, U.U  
  
Sonic: Por que yo tengo que ser el héroe trágico yo pensé que ese era Shadow  
  
Drax: Ese es el chiste de todo esto en el siguiente capitulo el que te ayude a salir de la depre será Shadow  
  
Shadow: (apareciendo de repente) ¡¡¡Que yo que!!!, no ni hablar ya tengo demasiada mala fama como para que me hagas eso, definitivamente no cooperare contigo  
  
Drax: si no cooperas mostrare el dibujo de ti vestido con un disfraz de chao  
  
Shadow: Tu no tienes ningún dibujo mío as  
  
Drax: (limándose las uñas) ¿y quien dice que no puedo hacerlo? UuU  
  
Shadow: (cruzándose de brazos) ¡No lo harías!  
  
Drax: (saca una hoja en blanco y comienza a dibujar) me parece que como un tipo hero te verías lindo  
  
Shadow: ¡este bien, esta bien, tu ganas lo haré!por que la agresividad n  
  
Drax: bueno yo me retiro  
  
Se ve a Drax salir con una gran sonrisa en la boca murmurando algo y luego ríe a carcajadas mientras se aleja  
  
Knuckles: Otro que cae con lo mismo U.U  
  
Sonic: Tu lo has dicho  
  
Shadow: La forma de vida perfecta embaucada por una chica de 17 años, me siento patético


End file.
